Stuck with Him
by Amaya73
Summary: Starts with last day of term. Jezebel Z. and Draco M. are friends. But after their mothers' decisions, will they remain that or evolve to something more? 1 to 3 not as exciting, 4th is funny and gets better from there! Review and I will return the favor!
1. Last Day of Term

**A/N: Hey! New story, _again_! I keep coming up with ideas! I'm going to try and start up with 'Alexis Perez' and 'Green Eyed'. Please review! I really want to know what people think of my writing! Thank you for reading! And if you can, help me with a title! I really can't think of titles to save my life!**

"AHHH! WAKE-UP! HAHA!"

A girl with dark brunette hair and bright green eyes burst into the room and began jumping up and down on a bed, the occupant of the bed trying to keep the covers over their head.

"WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! IT'S THE LAST DAY! WAKE-UP!" She had now grabbed the pillow from the person hiding in the covers, and was beating them with it.

"GET UP! COME ON! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO! GET UP! GET UP!" She giggled and continued to wallop the inhabitant of the bed and jump on the bed.

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

"Okay! Okay! Stop! STOP ALREADY!" The boys' blonde hair was peaking out of the green bedspread. The girl whacked him with the pillow one last time and sat on the bed. Some of the other boys in the dormitory looked groggily out through their curtains.

"Why do you do this to me?" The boy mumbled, still hidden under the covers.

"You know you like it!" The girl smiled at the lump in the bedspread.

"…What time is it, anyway?" The lump shifted.

"Six thirty a.m." She laid back onto the foot of the bed. The lad suddenly ripped the covers off himself making the girl cringe.

"WHAT?! Why the hell are you waking me up this early? I don't even get up tell seven thirty and that's when we _do_ have class!" He was quite livid.

"Well, I woke up at like five and I didn't think you wanted to be awoken then so I waited. I _was _gonna wait tell seven, but I just got so bored and restless and I had already packed all my things, so I decided to come and give you a wake-up call." She grinned innocently.

"You know that smile doesn't work on me." He rubbed his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, you're up now. So let's go do something!" She sat up excitedly. He just gave her a bad look, but got up anyway.

"That's my Draco!" She clapped her hands together. He glared at her.

The girl was Jezebel Zavelie, a pureblood sixth year Slytherin at Hogwarts. She was remarkably beautiful, and she knew it, and she used it to get every advantage that she could. She came from a rich, and no doubt stuck-up, family that was very good friends with the Malfoy's. Like the Malfoy's, her family, including her, believed that purebloods were above all others. She kept mostly with the Slytherin group, with the exception of a mere hand full of others. She and Draco had been friends since they were born; they were best friends, even if Draco wouldn't admit that that was what they were. Jezebel had always liked Draco more than a friend, but she would never ever tell him, or anyone else for that matter.

"You waiting for a show?" He raised his eyebrow.

"What?" She stared at him, "OHH! No! Gross!" She turned around, blushing, and looked out the window. He glared again and began changing.

The two Slytherins walked out of the vast doors of the great castle. The sun was already bright, although it was still a bit chilly. The air was sweet with the scent of flowers and grass. Birds were chirping happily, dashing through the air.

Jezebel linked arms with Draco and took a deep breath. "Mmmm, doesn't it smell _so _good?" She gazed out to the lake.

"Yeah, smells wonderful." Draco said shortly. Jezebel rolled her eyes.

"You're so difficult. Can't you just enjoy something? It's not like anyone is going to hear you anyway, we are the only ones that are probably awake." She led Draco out to the lake.

"We are the only ones up because you're crazy." He grinned. Jezebel just shrugged.

"Why don't you just try it?" She threw a rock out towards the Giant Squid who was speeding through the water.

"Try what?" Draco picked up a rock and threw it.

"Try enjoying the little things, like the good smelling air or all the pretty flowers?" She looked intently at him.

"You sound like a pansy little Gryffindor." Draco threw another rock.

"Pllleasse" She gave him her 'puppy eyes'.

"Don't give me that look Zavelie." He glanced at her and threw another stone. She continued to give him the look.

"Pllleasse Draco? Just for _me_, just this _one _time?" She pouted her lip. He looked at her and back to the lake, and then back to her.

"Damnit. Fine." He glared at her, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at him keenly.

"So..?" She smiled.

"Smells nice." He opened his eyes.

"How do I know you actually mean it and you're not just pretending?" She put her hands on her hips.

"You don't." He smirked. Oh how she loved that smirk, and yet hated it at the same time. She was a sucker for the bad boys, the boys who think that they are the best thing to ever happen and that they should be worshipped. And at the same time, she despised them, arrogant prats.

After about ten minutes of seeing who could throw the furthest (Draco won, "Cheating bastard.") they headed up back to the castle.

"You know what we should do?" Jezebel had linked arms with Draco again.

"What?"

"We should start a food fight." She giggled.

"A food fight?" He looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, you know, throw food at other people-" She was interrupted by Draco.

"I know what a food fight is. But, why?" He brought his gaze back to the walkway.

"It would be fun! Getting all messy and pelting Gryffindors with rolls and mash potatoes." She stared dreamily at the castle, picturing it in her mind.

"You are a strange one Zavelie. But, it's not a bad plan. There's never been one before…and it would be the perfect time to nail that Potter and his friends Mudblood and Weasel." He was now also picturing the fight.

"And I'm sure Dumbledore would find it funny! So, 'no harm done', really." She smirked at the blonde.

"Hmm, it just might work. How about at breakfast today, then?"

"Perfect." She beamed at him.

They made their way back to the Slytherin common room, stopping and antagonizing a first years along the way and making a pit stop to chase Ms. Norris. They arrived around seven thirty; most Slytherins were just getting up. Jezebel sat on a green, over-stuffed couch while Draco went up to his dorm to wake up his cronies. He came back down, with them trailing him, and sat down on the couch next to Jezebel.

"You want to play a game, Malfoy?" She bit her lip, something she did to get just about anything she wanted. She did it so much that most of the time it was involuntary. He loved when she did it; she looked so sexy when she did it.

"Depends what kind of game it is, Zavelie." He put his feet up on the table.

"It's called Bloody Knuckles." She examined her newly manicured nails.

"Bloody Knuckles, eh? How do you play?"

"Well, you make a fist, and then take turns punching each others knuckles tell on of us bleeds or says stop. Or we could play Tennis, which is where we put ours hands together and take turns slapping each other." She gazed up from her nails.

"Let's start with Tennis; I don't think you would last one punch." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, here, give me your hand," she took his hand, "I'll slap first and then you slap harder and then I slap harder until you start crying." She grinned impishly at him.

"I doubt _I _will be the one crying." He leered at her. She looked into his eyes and...

SLAP.

Draco winced a little.

SLLAPP.

The back of her hand went instantly red.

**SLAP**.

Draco's hand was now red also. The slapping and wincing went on for more than five minutes. Their hands were bright red and burning. Neither of them wanted to lose. Crabbe and Goyle watched dumbly as the competition continued.

"What in bloody _hell_ are you two doing?" A tall black boy walked into the commons, Blaise Zabini.

"We're playing Tennis, Zabini." Jezebel said as she slapped Draco's hand again.

"Why?" He sat down on the chair across from them.

"We were bored. Do you mind? You're distracting me." She said as she winced.

"Well, breakfast is about to start. I guess I'll just see you two down there…Have fun." He got up and left the dungeon. Neither Draco nor Jezebel said good-bye. Following another five minutes of slapping another Slytherin interrupted, this time Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced girl who was in love with Draco and absolutely loathed Jezebel.

"Drakie!" She screeched as she walked to the couch.

"Oh…hi _Jezebel_." She glared at her. Jezebel didn't say anything and continued staring at Draco.

"Drakie, what are you doing?" She looked at his red hand, "What is she doing to you? You look hurt!" She looked at Draco.

"Zavelie, you look like you're in pain. Are you ready to stop?" He smirked. He was right of course, she was in pain her hands were burning and felt raw, but so were his.

"I'm fine, thank you very much, Malfoy. But you aren't looking to good, ready to cry to Parkinson?" She gave a quirky half smile. He just sneered along with Pansy.

"Aren't you hungry? Why don't you give up and go get me some toast." He said as he slapped her hand.

"How 'bout you shove that piece of toast up I-" She was interrupted.

"_What_ are you two doing?" Professor Snape came up to them, "holding hands?" They immediately let go of each others hands.

"NO!" They shouted in unison.

"We are playing a muggle game I learned during last summer." Jezebel spoke up and rubbed her painful hand.

"Muggle game?" He looked at her, eyebrow cocked.

"Yes. Well, see what you do is-" She started to explain, but the professor interrupted again.

"I do not need to know the details of your juvenile game, Ms. Zavelie. I advise you three make your way down to breakfast at once." With that he marched out of the common room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Damn, it was only a matter of a few more slaps and you would have cried." Jezebel said as she stood up.

"Is that so, Zavelie?" He stood up and got in her face.

"Yes, yes it is Malfoy. I can tell when your about to crack." She gave a playful half-smile and walked out of the commons, leaving Draco and Pansy alone.

"That _girl_." He said under his breath.

Draco came back to his senses and realized he was stuck with Pansy, alone.

"Now I have you all to myself, Drakie." She moved closer to him.

"No, no you don't. And stop calling me Drakie! I hate that awful name." He walked past her and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Drakie!" Pansy stood in the common room, now completely alone, "DRAKIE!" She looked around the abandoned room and ran after her crush.

"DRAKIE! Wait for me!" Her voice echoed through the dungeon.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! I will return the review!**


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading! I had a hard time writing this chapter which seems sort of weird since it doesn't seem like it would be hard. I don't know how I suddenly came up with the idea of a food fight, but it sounded fun! I hope you like it and please, please review! I will return the favor!**

"So yeah, we're going to start a food fight in the middle of breakfast." Jezebel was leaning over telling some of the other Slytherins around her.

"You come up with that plan all by yourself?" Blaise looked over at her.

"Yeah! Are you tryin' to say something?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Maybe." He smiled at her.

"And what exactly, Mr. Zabini, would that be?" She titled her head.

"Well, if I told you I would have to kill you." He looked back at his plate of food. She sighed and turned back to sit on the bench right. Draco came strolling in, Pansy behind him, and sat between his cronies.

"So, Malfoy, food fight?" Jezebel grabbed her spoon and acted like she flung food towards the Gryffindor table.

"Not yet. I'm starving." He grabbed some porridge.

"Okay…" She frowned a bit, but began speaking with Daphne Greengrass. After five minutes Jezebel turned to Draco again.

"Hurry up, Malfoy! Or everyone is going to leave! I'll get you food later down in the kitchen!" She was every impatient.

"That and you'll be my slave on the train." He gave his usual bigot smile.

"What?...fine." She shook his outstretched hand.

"Smart move…" Blaise whispered to her.

"Shut up." She gave him a disappointed smile.

He shrugged, "That's going to be an entertaining ride home." He stifled a laugh and she glared.

"Okay, well let's start this thing!" Daphne grabbed a big spoonful of porridge. Everyone else followed suit. The Slytherin table suddenly became very quiet; they had all hushed and grabbed spoonfuls or porridge, rolls, sausages, and anything else they could get their hands on.

"Ready?" Daphne looked up and down the table and various people nodded.

"Okay, one, two…" She had a huge grin on her face, which was mimicked by all the other Slytherins.

"**THREE!"** Her shout cut through all the other side conversations of the other houses.

It was like it was in slow motion, yet no one had time to run or hide or even comprehend what was going on. Porridge, sausages, rolls, toast, even cornflakes flew through the air.

SPPPLLLUUUTTT

The first casualty was a first-year boy from Gryffindor, hit by porridge sent unlovingly by Blaise. The rest was history. For the first two rounds of food thrown no one fought back, no one else knew what was going on.

"**FOOOD FIIIGHT!**"

And then, all Hades broke loose. Even the teachers were being hit by rouge rolls and scrambled eggs. It was Slytherins against everyone else at the beginning but then Gryffindors accidentally hit Hufflepuffs and Hufflepuffs accidentally hit Ravenclaws. It ended up an all out war, even some of the teachers joined in. Some kids hid under the tables and some even tried to make runs for the door, but to no avail. They were immediately taken as number one targets and had to rush back to the safety of their tables while being pelted from all sides.

"Everyone! Potter! He's at the end of the table!" A third-year girl covered in milk screamed and pointed. Every Slytherin who heard her turned towards the end of the Gryffindor table, and sure enough, there he was laughing with Ron.

"FIRE!" Someone in the group shouted. Just about every Slytherins target was concentrated at Harry Potter, and that's when it almost went horribly bad. Draco decided that in the midst of it all no one would notice if he just sent a little hex at Harry and his friends. Luckily for Harry, not Draco, Dumbledore stopped the fight. The fight had only lasted about ten minutes yet food was all over the place, in people's hair, splattered on the walls, the floor, tables, on faces, clothes, everywhere. And what hadn't yet been thrown had disappeared back into the table. Some was even immobilized in mid-air, a spell Dumbledore had said as to stop the fight. Everyone had stopped and was now looking up at the Headmaster, waiting to see if they were dreadfully in trouble. He wiped porridge from his beard and began to speak.

"I have not seen a food fight since I was a third-year. It brings back grand memories of my youth. Yes, I was once young Mr. Weasley, "Ron blushed, "It is a great way to end a very exciting, joyful year. The train will be arriving in an hour to take you all to your respective abodes. Take this time to enjoy Hogwarts and your friends one last time for the summer, or forever. Seventh years, I hope that your years here were joyous, even through all the tragedy's and I hope I will see you all again. I hope to see the rest of the lot to be back here, second of September. May your summer be merry. "Everyone applauded, perhaps the Slytherins the most, having evaded being in trouble for starting the whole mess. Everyone headed out of the Great Hall; no one was free of the breakfast food fight. Kids were dripping with milk, porridge, orange juice, and many other things of mealtime food.

"That was fun!' Jezebel laughed as she threw a piece of scrambled eggs from her hair at Blaise. Many kids headed up to the baths to get rid of the sticky mess.

"Well I'm going to get this mess off me. Meet you guys out by the lake in about ten minutes?" Jezebel wiped some milk off her arm.

"Yeah." Blaise nodded and walked off with a group of Slytherins. Jezebel walked back into the Great Hall.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, sir, you asked for me?" She said and almost slipped on some egg still on the floor.

"Yes, Ms. Zavelie. I understand you are the one who came up with the idea of the food fight?" He looked over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well yes, it was me. I just thought it would be a fun thing to do at the end of the year. I hope it wasn't too bad of a thing to do." She stood in front of the staff table.

"No, not at all. I quite enjoyed it myself. I don't know if you noticed, but I got Professor Snape in the face with porridge, it was quite an amusing thing. I said earlier, in my speech, that I thought it was a good way to end the year, and I stick to that. I just wanted to make certain what I heard was right. I would suggest, getting cleaned up for the ride home, you have quite a lot of porridge in your hair, as do I. Have a fine summer." He smiled.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I hope that you have an excellent summer yourself." Jezebel nodded her head and walked out of the Great Hall.  
_That ones going down in history for sure! _She smiled and walked up to the prefect bathrooms.


	3. Do You Love Me?

A/N: Okay so new chapter. I think its funny so tell me what YOU think! I'll return the favor! And also check out the NEW chapter of an OLD story, Alexis Perez! It's the first story that I ever wrote but I still think it's okay. And I'm starting to get over the writers block I had on it. PLEASE REVIEW I WLL RETURN THE FAVOR!

"Zabini!" Jezebel was running along the train in Hogsmeade.

"Zabini! Wait up!" She caught up with Blaise, huffing and puffing.

"Are you deaf? I said wait up!" Her face was red from the run.

"What?" He turned to her, acting like he hadn't heard what she had said.

"You're such an arse." She glared at him. "Where are you going anyway? The end of the train?" She looked back.

"I don't know. We always sit near the front of the train. I wanted to do something different." He kept walking and looking straight ahead.

"Ohhh…" She nodded at him with a confused expression. After only a couple minutes of walking they found a compartment and sat down.

"How's Draco supposed to find us?" Jezebel began staring out the window.

"I don't know. Let's hope he doesn't." He looked at Jezebel. She quickly turned and looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked intently into his face, trying to figure it out.

"Nothing. Anyway I think I hear him now." He looked at the door. Jezebel listened and, sure enough, she heard the opening and banging of compartment doors and after a few minutes she saw the shadow of three people outside their compartment door. It violently slid open and there stood Draco and his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What the hell are you two doing way back here?" Draco angrily sat across from Jezebel and Zabini, his goons following suit.

"Zabini decided he wanted to sit way back here." Jezebel shrugged.

"And you followed him? You're supposed to be _my_ slave, not his." He smirked.

"Oh…right." She frowned, remembering the promise she so dumbly made. She caught Blaise smiling in the corner of her eye. _Damn Zabini._

"So, what should I have you do first?" He smirked keenly at her.

"Nothing." She gave him a hopeful smile.

"You wish, Zavelie." He grinned evilly back at her.

"I know, "Draco said as the train headed on its way, "I want you to go find Potter and sit in his compartment."

"That's all?" She smiled, that was easy.

"No, I'm not finished. I want you to tell him that you love him, and that you always have. And then, I want you to kiss him. And then, kiss Weasley." Draco had a sort of glee look on his face, Jezebel was thoroughly depressed, and Blaise was quite enjoying the torture that Draco had bestowed on her.

"Me and Blaise will be watching to make sure that you do it." He looked from Blaise back to Jezebel.

"And if I don't?" She glowered at him.

"You don't want to know what happens if you don't." He just continued his evil smirk.

"But- fine." She stood up, took a deep breath, and walked out the compartment, Blaise and Draco following.

"Which compartment are they in?" She stopped in the middle of the hall.

"That one." Draco pointed to a partially open door. She looked at him with a pleading look but he just shook his head and smiled. Blaise stifled a laugh.

"Here goes nothing..." She walked to the stall door and slid it open, walked in, and closed it partly, so that Blaise and Draco could watch. She put on a seductive expression and smiled.

"There you are, Harry. I've been looking for you all over the place!" She sat down in Harry's lap. He had a bewildered look on his face.

"I really need to tell you something." She bit her lip and looked into his eyes. He just nodded.

"Well, every since the first time I saw you…" She ran her hands through his dark, soft hair, "I knew that, that I loved you." She smiled as sincerely as she could. Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's mouths were open, speechless at what had just been admitted.

"Do you feel the same way, Harry? Do you love me?" She bit her lip again, her eyes getting watery. He stared stunned.

"Maybe this will help you." She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Well I-I-I-" He stammered, confused at what was happening.

"You don't love me?" She sniffed. "I knew it! All you boys are the same!" She got off his lap and slapped him. "You bastard!" She started walking out but then Ron caught her eye.

"Oh Ronnie! Love me!" She jumped onto his lap and gave him a passionate kiss as well. She stood up, "Well…hmm…guess I'll see you guys next year." She blew a kiss to Hermione who began laughing extremely hard. She then slides out of the compartment to find Draco and Blaise rolling on the floor, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Have a little dignity, won't you?" She smiled and stepped over them. Blaise and Draco got up and followed her back to their compartment.

"Ohhh, you are good Zavelie," Draco smirked and shut the compartment door, "I definitely picked the right girl to be my slave." She just shrugged and smiled.

"Did you see their faces? _Classic_." Blaise smiled.

"I thought Harry was going to explode!" Draco laughed.

"I definitely wasn't expecting _that_. That was over the top by far." Blaise gave Jezebel a high-five.

'Thanks. So does this mean I'm off the hook for anything else?" She looked to Draco.

"You _wish_ Zavelie, you_ wish_." He gave his devilish grin and looked out the window, thinking of the next crazy thing to get Jezebel to do. Blaise laughed and Jezebel sighed.

_This is going to be a long ride…_


	4. Talk About Violation

**A/N: The title pretty much says it all. Seriously. I have no idea how I came up with this, it's a bit disturbing but hopefully funny! Please review! I will return the favor!**

The rest of the ride was pretty silent. Draco thought of plans for Jezebel and would occasionally discuss them with Blaise. Blaise mostly just stared mindlessly out the window, while Jezebel tried to overhear what Draco was telling Blaise and also tried to think of what he'd come up with.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The plump, dimpled witch walked up to the compartment door, breaking the silence. Draco got up and walked over.

"Yes, I'd like two packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, two packages of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, three Cauldron Cakes, three Chocolate Frogs, three Pumpkin Pasties, four Licorice Wands, and, let's see, a Pumpkin Juice." Draco smirked and took the huge lot of snacks.

"Excuse me; you have to play for that." The lady said somewhat sweetly.

"Oh, yes, my slave-girl will pay." He grinned at Jezebel.

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, you are my slave AND you never got me any breakfast at Hogwarts so you owe me." He smirked evilly. Jezebel sighed and got out her money.

"You want anything Blaise?" Jezebel asked before paying.

"Yeah, but I'll pay for it." He smiled and got up.

Jezebel handed over some money, "Can I get two Cauldron Cakes and a Pumpkin Juice?"

The lady got her the things, "That'll be 10 knuts, dear."

"Oh...um, just the Pumpkin Juice then?" She gave back the Cakes.

"I'll get that for you, Jezebel." Blaise smiled and asked for a little bit of everything. The lady left and they both sat down.

"Thanks Blaise, you can be sweetie sometimes!" Jezebel giggled. He and Draco rolled their eyes.

"No problem. Here you can have some of my stuff." He smiled and sat next to her, sharing his snacks.

"Hmm, I'm getting a bit bored, how about you Blaise?" Draco broke the ongoing silence. Blaise just shrugged. Jezebel looked apprehensively at Blaise who just smiled.

"I've come up with another thing for you to do, Zavelie." He gave his signature smirk.

_Ugh._ "And that would be?" She sighed. _Why in the WORLD did I agree to this?_

"I want you to run down the halls, screaming 'Draco is my master' and other things like that." He laughed a bit, along with Blaise.

"Anything else to this plan that I should know about?" She looked at him, hoping that was it.

"Of course there is, Zavelie. I want you to run the halls, saying that, and…" He looked to Blaise and back, "you have to be _topless_."

"WHAT?! Oh **_hell_** no! That's way too far, Malfoy!" She shouted. Blaise attempted not to laugh.

"You either do it, or have a really, _really _awful consequence. Well, awful for **you **anyway." He smirked.

"Are you kidding me? I'll do the consequence." She said, praying that it wouldn't be _too _bad. But knowing Draco, it would be.

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrow and she nodded, "I want you to…" He beckoned her closer and whispered into her ear. A look of disgust came upon her face.

"**EW**! There is _NO _way in HELL I'm doing _that_! What happens if I don't do either?" She said, pleadingly.

"I will make you're summer a living hell. I have curses and jinxes you haven't even heard of. One's that make even _me_ cringe. So which are you going to do?" He narrowed his eyes. She gave him a pleading look but he just shook his head.

"Ugh, fine. You stupid git, I'm going to get you back, you know that right?" She stood up and looked out the compartment.

"We don't have all day, so I suggest you get on with it." He sneered. Blaise just stifled laughter. Jezebel sighed. _Bloody git, why do I get myself into these things. I hope no one looks out…_She looked at Blaise and Draco, who were looking eagerly at her. _I really hate boys sometimes…_

"Well hurry up!" Draco demanded.

"You're staring! I am **not **taking my shirt off while you guys watch!" She shouted.

"Everyone else is going to see, so what's the problem?" Draco grinned.

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" She shouted loud but took off her shirt. She covered herself with her hands and turned to them.

"Here goes nothing…" She said, giving Draco one last pleading look before running down the hall. As soon as she was out the door Draco and Blaise ran out to the hall to watch.

"DRACO MALFOY IS MY MASTER!" She half-shouted, hoping no one would look out.

"DRACO MALFOY IS A SEXY BEAST!"

"DRACO MALFOY IS THE HOTTEST PERSON ALIVE!"

"I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!"

For awhile it didn't seem like any one was looking, but as she made her way back to her compartment she realized that Draco and Blaise had alerted quite a few people of the event.

_I AM **SO** KILLING THAT BOY!_

She ran as fast as she could, trying to cover herself and not fall. Cat calls came from all over and some girls yelled "SLUT!" as she ran by. Just as she was about to make it to safety, Snape came out of no where. Unfortunately, Jezebel didn't stop in time and crashed into him, still half naked. She, as instinct, put her hands out to catch herself from falling, which wasn't the _best _idea since she was indeed, topless. To make matters worse she landed right on top of Snape and everyone was watching. For what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds, no one said or did anything. Jezebel just stared down at her teacher, who stared up at his half-naked student.

"ZAVELIE GET OFF ME!" Snape roared. Kids began cracking up and Jezebel's face went bright red. She jumped off him, and forgetting that she was still topless, stood there, hands to her sides, not sure what to do. Snape looked down at her bare skin and blushed madly. Jezebel looked from him down to herself and back again.

"OHMYGOD!" Jezebel screamed and covered herself. The professor shook his head violently and quickly looked up at her face.

"Um, uh, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled and looked around, "ALL YOU! GET BACK IN YOUR COMPARTMENTS! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE!" He shouted, still red in the face. All the kids quickly got into there compartments and closed the doors, except for Draco and Blaise.

"MISS ZAVELIE, WHY ARE YOU WEARING NO…NO SHIRT?" He was still shouting.

"I-I…MALFOY MADE ME!" She pointed at Draco, but then swiftly covered herself up again. Snape turned furiously to Draco.

"I DID NOT YOU LIAR!" He shouted back at Jezebel.

"YOU DID TOO! BOY IF I WASN'T TOPLESS RIGHT NOW I COULD TOTALLY SLAP YOU INTO TOMORROW!" She screeched, threateningly.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" He shouted, tauntingly, not thinking she would do anything. But, he was wrong. She was pissed.

"GAA DAMN YOU MALFOY!" She bellowed, leaping at him. He screamed and Snape grabbed hold of Jezebel. Sadly, she was **still **topless and he grabbed her chest, by mistake. Even worse, it happened right as Professor McGonagall walked around the corner.

"SEVERUS! WHAT IN MELIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted and came running down the hall. All four of them looked at the professor. Jezebel looked down to see that Snape's hands were holding her breasts. Draco and Blaise also realized this and began laughing even harder. Snape looked over Jezebel to see Draco and Blaise staring and laughing. He realized why and promptly removed his hands from Jezebel, who stood there, horrified.

"I-I…SHE WAS ATTACKING MALFOY AND I WAS TRYING TO STOP HER!" Professor Snape shouted at Professor McGonagall.

"WHY IS SHE TOPLESS SEVERUS?!" McGonagall was furious and slightly confused.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" He bellowed. Blaise and Draco were still laughing and Jezebel was on the verge of crying and was feeling quite violated.

"Severus, I think you should just leave. Now." McGonagall said, sternly.

"Yes, yes that's a good idea." He said shaking his pale face and walking away.

"Miss Zavelie, could you please enlighten me on why you are topless and trying to attack Mister Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall said a bit more calmly.

"I-I-I….Malfoy dared me and then denied it." She said, still completely revolted at what had just happened.

"Mister Malfoy is this true?" McGonagall's eyes glinted with anger.

"Um, well, no," He said sheepishly, but then saw Jezebel's face, "I mean yes, I did. But I didn't know _that _would happen." Jezebel cringed at '_that_'.

"Uh-huh, and what were you doing Mister Zabini?" Her eyes gazed at Blaise.

"Um, I was….watching." He said, a bit shamefully.

"Right then, well since it's the end of the year I can't do much now, but next year you will all have detention. Miss Zavelie please put a shirt back on and no more stunts like this _please. _Don't worry dear, Malfoy and Zabini **will **be punished way more than you for being so evil. If you want, you can come with me to the staff car." McGonagall looked sincerely at her. Jezebel thought about saying yes, but then remembered that Snape might be in there and that would be worse than anything.

"No, no it's okay Professor. Thank you though." She muttered out. McGonagall nodded and traveled back to her car. Draco threw Jezebel her shirt and smirked, "Quite a show, Zavelie." She quickly put on the shirt.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She screamed, manically, and pulled Draco by the shirt into the hall.


	5. Monkey Brains, Please!

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a loooong time! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully there will be more new ones soon! Please, please, please review! I will return the favor!

**ENJOY**

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She screamed, manically, and pulled Draco by the shirt into the hall. Draco didn't have time to react and all he did was yell 'AHH!' as he crashed into the corridor floor.

"YOU GIT!" I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jezebel yelled as she threw continuous punches at the helpless lad. Many people peeked out their compartments to see what all the commotion was about.

"GET OFF ME ZAVELIE!" Draco bellowed. Blaise watched and, along with many other spectators, began laughing.

"I…HATE…YOU!" She roared between clawings at his face. He attempted to guard himself from her violent attacks but it didn't do much, she was a maniac.

"ZABINI! HELP!" Draco yelled underneath the crazed girl. Blaise just laughed and continues watching the attack. After about five minutes he finally pried Jezebel off Draco.

"ZABINI LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Jezebel screamed and continued to try and kick the bloody Draco. Draco got up and wiped his wounds.

"YOU ARE ONE CRAZY ASS BITCH, ZAVELIE!" He shouted at her, walked into the compartment, and slammed the door closed. She struggled a bit more but then settled down in Blaise's arms.

"Why is he such a prat?" She sighed.

"I don't know. But I do know you just kicked his arse." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" She smiled and brushed her messed up hair out of her face. He nodded.

"Guess we should go back in then…"She glared at the compartment.

"Yeah, guess we should." Blaise said, almost sadly.

As they walked in Blaise burst out laughing. Draco's shirt had been ripped, his face was bleeding from Jezebel's attack, and his hair was messed worse that Potter's. Jezebel sat as far away as she could and wouldn't even look at Blaise or Draco. Draco glared at Blaise as he sat down. Blaise looked from Draco to Jezebel, both had hair beyond rat's nests, shirts were askew and both were missing shoes.

"Um, what happened to your shoes?" He asked, still sniggering.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Draco what happened to mine?" Jezebel said, still staring at the compartment door. Blaise looked to Draco for answers.

"Don't ask me, Zavelie's the crazed one, look at my face! Look what she did to _my _face!" Draco said, obviously disturbed anyone would to that to _him_ of all people.

"Well you know, if he wasn't such an arse all the time I wouldn't have to claw his face off or throw his shoe out an open window." She said, quite matter-of-factly. Draco whipped his head around at her.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He yelled in her direction. Blaise again looked from one to the other. Jezebel didn't answer but smirked as she stared at the door.

"DON'T YOU INGNORE ME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SHOE?!" He yelled again, this time standing up. Jezebel still didn't answer to his manic manner. Frustrated, he turned to Blaise.

"You want to know what I did to _her _shoe, Zabini?! I put it in Snape's pocket! Ha! Yeah, SNAPE'S pocket! And the only way she's going to get in back is to talk to him! I wonder what she thinks about that!" He said laughing loudly.

Jezebel's face got red and she turned to Blaise. "YOU KNOW WHAT BLAISE!?" She yelled loudly. Blaise looked at her, surprised. "Wh-what Jezebel?" He stammered out.

"I DIDN'T THROW HIS SHOE OUT THE WINDOW! YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO IT?!?!" She now also began screaming manically. "N-no, what Jezebel?" He said, afraid that he might be attacked.

"I GAVE IT TO POTTER! HA-HA-HA! YES, YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! POTTER! AS IN HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED, THE KID THAT MALFOY HATES, THE BOY WHO IS WAAAY MORE POPULAR THAN MALFOY, AND DEFINETLY WAAAY HOTTER THAN MALFOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?!?!" She yelled, laughing crazily. Blaise just nodded, wondering how he was going to get out when they both snapped and a fight broke out again. Draco stood up again.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GIRL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He started to walk towards her. She stood up and gave him a very rude gesture. Draco ran and tackled her just as the Trolley Lady opened up the door. Once again they flew into the hall, hitting the trolley on the way, which tipped over and everything was spilled.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Blaise came out and yelled, freezing Draco and Jezebel on the ground. "I don't want to end _every _year like this! I'm so tired of it!" He kicked Draco and walked down the hall. Jezebel looked down at Draco, who looked up at her.

"Get off me Zavelie." He sneered. She glared back and sat up.

"I just want to get through the rest of this ride without talking to you at all."

"Same." She said shortly and walked into the compartment. Draco walked in behind her, slamming the door. After awhile Blaise walked back in. The rest of the ride to King's Cross what silent.

"Thank Merlin." Jezebel broke the silence as the train pulled into the station. The three of them grabbed their trunks and filed out of the train, along with the rest of the school.

"Thank Merlin I won't have to see your fat face till next year." Draco sneered at Jezebel as they walked towards their parents.

"Eff you. I'll miss you though, Blaise. We will have to hangout during the summer." Jezebel said, smiling at Blaise.

"Yeah, we will, don't worry." He said laughing.

"Good." Jezebel smiled again as they stopped in front of their parents.

"JEZEBEL! Aw, honey, we missed you! How was the train ride back? We missed you sooo much!" Jezebel's mum, Libitina, said excitedly and hugged her daughter. Jezebel let go of her mom and hugged her dad, Mortimer.

"I missed you too! I'm starving, can we go eat?" She smiled sweetly as she put her trunk on a cart.

"Yeah, we'll all go eat together." Libitina nodded and helped her daughter with the cart.

"Um, what do you mean 'we'll all'?" She looked at her mom, curiously.

"The Malfoy's and us, dear." Mortimer said, in his low voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Jezebel muttered under her breath.

"What was that, sweetie?" Libitina asked as they all walked towards the Malfoy's and Zabini's.

"Nothing, mum. Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." She nodded her head and Draco sneered at her.

"Are you ready to go, Cissy? I know this fabulous restaurant we can eat at." Libitina said to Malfoy's mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh yes, Tina, we've been ready for ages." Narcissa smiled, but not kindly, or at least it didn't look like it.

"Mum, do you think that Blaise could come with us too?" Jezebel pleaded, really not wanting to be stuck with Draco.

"Not this time, sweetie. But maybe soon he can come and stay over?" Her mother asked questionably towards the Zabini's. They nodded, said their farewells, and left.

_Nooo! Blaise, come back!_ Jezebel whined in her head. The six of them all began walking to the exit of King's Cross and preceded to all hop into a car, obviously magical for the fact that inside there was a lot more room. Libitina gave the driver the directions to the restaurant and they were on their way.

The parents talked most of the time, while Jezebel and Draco were dead silent. Finally, they arrived at their destination, Thanatos, an exotic restaurant that didn't allow muggles. It was dim inside, very low lighting and very dark interior. They were all seated at a table, crystal glasses gleaming in what light there was. Jezebel ended up sitting across from Draco, which she was disappointed in. She opened the menu, along with the rest of the group.

_Chilled Monkey brain or Eel? Hmm, tough choice. _

"Jezebel, what would are you going to order?" Narcissa asked, still looking at her own menu.

"I think I might get the Chilled Monkey Brains or the Smoked Eel."

"Hmm, good choices, they are both delicious. I'll get the Smoked Eel and you'll get the Monkey Brains and we will have some of each others, alright?" Narcissa put down her menu and Jezebel nodded.

"Please, bring us some wine." Libitina asked a waiter, who brought the most expensive wine over. As the dinner progressed, cold monkey brains squishing in Jezebels mouth, she wondered why they were at dinner. Usually they went straight home and in a few days they all had a get together. She looked over at Draco and guessed he didn't know either, which made her feel a bit better about it. They were soon to find out why they were at the dinner, soon to find out that living was going to get a lot rougher than before.


	6. The Begining

"Should we tell them now?" Libitina whispered to her husband. He nodded his head and took the last sip of his wine. Libitina leaned over to Narcissa, who leaned over to Lucius. Jezebel watched as he nodded his head and took a sip of the blood red wine.

_This can't be good…_

"Draco, Jezebel, your mothers have some information they want you to know." He snarled and once again began talking with Mortimer. Libitina and Narcissa looked at each other, and then to Mortimer and Lucius, who preceded to ignore them.

"Well, um," Libitina cleared her throat and began talking lowly, "the Dark Lord has told us that you two will be helping with his plans." She paused and looked at her husband again.

"Well, we know that whatever it is, it's not good, and you could be hurt badly…or…killed. We, Narcissa and I, don't think it's a good idea, we're not willing to take that risk."

"What about father and Mr. Malfoy?" Jezebel interrupted.

"They have different view about it, but we are your mothers, we are deciding what is to be done." Narcissa said, a bit of anger in her voice.

Libitina nodded and began again, "So, we have decided to put you somewhere safe, somewhere that neither the Dark Lord nor his followers can find you."

"You mean, like on our own? I'd have an apartment all to myself?" Jezebel began saying, a bit excited.

"No, you two would be living together." Narcissa chipped in before Libitina. Jezebel and Draco turned to each other, both having a look of disgust on their faces. Libitina and Narcissa looked at each other, confused at there children's expressions.

"You'll be moving in tomorrow, so as soon as we get home you will pack all of your belongings. You'll be leaving at two tomorrow morning." Libitina took a chug of her wine. Draco and Jezebel just stared, not sure what to make of it.

"Are you, are you serious?" Draco stammered out. Jezebel glanced at him and back to her mum.

"Yeah, you are kidding, right?"

"No," Narcissa said seriously, "we are completely serious. We don't want to lose you, you are our only children. This is the only way that we'll know that you'll be safe."

"There's no other way? Nothing at all?" Jezebel pleaded. Narcissa and Libitina just shook their heads. No one, besides Lucius and Mortimer who had begun talking about the Dark Artifacts they had, spoke at all. Jezebel and Draco were completely stunned and confused at what they had just heard. Narcissa and Libitina sat quietly, not sure what to say to comfort.

"Check." Mortimer said shortly to the waiter. He nodded and came back to the oddly silent table with the check. They paid the expensive bill and left the restaurant.

"We will see you tomorrow, two o'clock sharp." Narcissa hugged Libitina.

"See you tomorrow, bring the _items _we were talking about earlier? I think it would be a smart trade." Mortimer said, shaking Lucius hand. Each family got into their own cars and was driven away towards their mansions.

"Mother, Father, you are not serious are you? I have to live with _that _boy?" Jezebel asked, hoping it was a sick joke.

"Jezebel, I assure you we are completely serious. You are in danger; it is the only way we can guarantee your safety." Her mother said sternly.

"Mother, you can't be serious! I have to live with _her_! Look what she did to my face!" Draco shouted at his mum, pointing to his face, "I'd rather take my chances with Voldermort than her!" Lucius hit Draco across the face with his cane.

"Do NOT say the Dark Lord's name or talk to your mother in that tone, you ungrateful brat. You will do as you are told." Lucius had a stone face. The rest of the car ride was silent. As soon they got home Draco began packing.

"Here son, I brought you some things to eat." Narcissa sat on her son's bed as he continued to pack. He ignored the bacon sandwich and cup of steaming tea.

"Draco, dear, it's for your own good. I know you'll be thanking me when you are safe from all the death." Narcissa said, trying to get her son to talk to her. There was a long pause, Narcissa waiting for Draco to answer while Draco cursed her in his head.

"Well…it looks like packing is going good; I will see you in the morning." She smiled at her son, "Good night." She kissed him on his forehead and left his room, closing his door softly.

"Why is she doing this to me? I can fight; I can follow _Voldermort's _orders. I don't need to be protected." Draco began talking to himself, angrily stuffing clothes and other things into his trunk, "And I definitely DO NOT need that berk of a girl living with me!" Draco finished packing his things, and got into bed, setting the cold bacon sandwich and tea aside.

"Wake-up sweetie"

"Mmmmm…"

"Jeze, wake-up dear, it's time to leave."

"I'm not hungry, I'll just miss breakfast."

"JEZEBEL!"

"WHAT?! Oh…mum…sorry."

"It's fine, dear. Get dressed and ready, it's almost time to go." Libitina kissed her daughter on the forehead and left her room.

"Ahhuhhhh, why do I have to?" Jezebel cried as she got up.

"Draco! Get in the car now." Lucius yelled at his son. Draco climbed into the car and sat next to his mother. They took off down the drive-way and Draco watched as the Malfoy Mansion traveled farther away from him.

"Mortimer, are you sure this is the right spot? This doesn't seem right."

The Zavelie's had gotten out of the car and had entered a dark pub.

"This is the right spot, Libitina, don't worry." Mortimer calmed his wife. The bells on the front door rang out.

"See, there they are now. Hello Lucius, we were afraid you had gone to the wrong place." He shook Lucius' hand.

"Us? Get the wrong place? Who do you think we are, the Weasley's?" Lucius said, laughing menacing.

"Yes, guess that's not the case." Mortimer laughed also. "Shall we send them on their way?" Lucius nodded.

"Bye sweetie, we love you. We will be in contact as much as we can. And please remember everything we went over earlier. I love you." Libitina kissed her daughter on the head. Mortimer gave her a hug.

"Love you too." She kissed her mother and father.

"Don't be messing around. This is not a party house or a vacation. This is meant to keep away from harm, not for fun. Follow the rules; if I hear you are doing otherwise you will be severely penalized." Lucius spoke ruthlessly to his son.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine, Lucius. We'll write you when we can, and we'll try to visit soon. I love you, Draco. Be good, okay?" Narcissa kissed her son, and he nodded.

Lucius and Mortimer took Draco and Jezebel out to a car. Jezebel and Draco both got in and waved to their fathers and were off.

"Okay, let's get some things straight." Jezebel broke the silence as they sped down the road. Draco looked over at her with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look.

"I don't want to be stuck with you for god knows who long. So I suggest you DON'T talk to me at ALL. Don't touch my things, eat my food, pull pranks on me, annoy me, read my mail, don't do anything that has anything to do with me. Got all that? I want it to be like you're not even there." Jezebel said cruelly to Draco.

"Same for you, Zavelie. I want to actually enjoy this, and that's going to be hard considering that I'm still going to have to see your face, but I'll try my best to stay out of your way if you stay out of mine." Draco sneered and gazed back out the window. Jezebel swore at him under her breath and took her own gaze out the window.

The car finally stopped outside a tan flat in the middle of a muggle town in the London Borough of Newham.

"This is your stop, get out." The driver said, quite unkindly. Jezebel looked at Draco, bewildered, and got out of the car. The driver got out and threw there trunks onto the sidewalk, hopped back into the car, and drove off.

"Pffh, what the hell?" Jezebel said, in a sort of laugh.

"Don't talk to me." Draco said and dragged his trunk into the building.

"Arse." Jezebel towed her trunk behind Draco.


	7. Skitches?

**A/N: Hey! It's been awhile since I've written! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I WILL return the favor!**

**Thanks all!**

**-Amaya73**

As they walked up to the building, they noticed a sign.

_'Nag's Head Pub.'_

"The 'Nag's Head Pub'? Sounds lovely…" Jezebel said, already hating it.

"What the hell's a 'Nag'? Draco said, more to himself than anyone else.

They both walked into the dark pub. Not many people were in the pub, most at tables in dark corners, whispering to each other.

A bald, dark man walked towards them, "Ya ter must be Draco an' Jezebel." They both nodded. '"Folla me."

They followed him behind the bar and through a hidden door. The three of them ascended up the narrow, rickety stairwell.

"Doz ay yer rewms," He pointed to the right, to one large door, "Deez ay mine," He pointed to a smaller door to the left. "Dun be messin around and go into mine and ay won't go into yos. And try ter keep down fe Merlin's sake." With that the man walked back down the stairs and slammed the door.

"What _is _that guy's problem?" Jezebel stared down the stairs at the door.

"Aren't you not supposed to be talking?" Draco sneered and opened the large, creaky door. Jezebel glared daggers at him. They both walked into a room. There was nothing in it. To the right there was a room with no door. Inside were two big, white, box-shaped things.

"What are those?" Draco said and walked into the room. Jezebel followed.

"Washing machines." She groaned.

"Washing machines?" Draco looked at her quizzically and looked back at the strange boxes.

"Yeah, a washer and a dryer, it's how muggles wash their clothes, how we're going to have to clean our clothes since we can't use magic." Jezebel said, looking unhappily at the machines.

"Well, since you know all about them, _you _are going to have to wash the clothes." Draco glared at her.

"Uhm, hell no! I am NOT washing your clothes!" She said and marched off to the other room. The room was just as dark as the rest of the building. It had two windows but, they were covered up with heavy black blinds. When the blinds were pulled back, the windows did not allow much light through because they were covered in permanent grim. This was unfortunate because, the view from these windows were gorgeous. There were a two black leather chairs and a couch surrounding a dark wood table. There was another room to the right and next to the huge doorway was a table with a few old chairs.

"Whoever the decorator was should be murdered. This place is ugly." Jezebel looked at the room in disgust. Draco began walking toward the next room, Jezebel following.

This room was definitely the kitchen. There was the stove, the counter, sink, and kitchen appliances. There were also two windows, and just like the sitting room ones, they were covered up with heavy curtains, but in a deep blood red color. As they walked around the kitchen, Jezebel came upon on a door.

"Bedrooms, hopefully." She said and opened the door. Her jaw dropped.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Draco said from behind her.

They looked into the more brightly lit, disgustingly yellow bedroom. In the middle there was one bed and one bed only. It was draped in baby blue comforters and sheets and frilly, lace pillows.

"No way." Was all Jezebel could muster out. Draco started running, pushing her harshly out of the way and jumped onto the bed.

"I CALL THE BED!" He yelled and spread himself out on hit.

"YOU CAN'T CALL THE BED YOU TWAT!" She yelled back, stomping towards him.

"Oh yes I can! I just did! Haha haha, I get the bed! You can have the couch!" He began jumping on the bed, taunting her. She looked at him dangerously, picked up a lacy pillow, and hit his legs with it while in mid-jump. He slammed down hard onto the bed and before he could register what was happening, she had pushed him off the bed onto the cold, hard floor with a satisfyingly loud _thud_.

"Guess _you _get the couch, arse." Jezebel said calmly, still with the pillow gripped in her hand and staring down at the back of his head.

"You little _BITCH_!" He yelled, standing up and looking fiercely at her. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to get her off the bed, but the best thing he could think of was to grab a pillow. Regrettably, he misjudged Jezebel's aim and speed with a pillow. (_Must have been all those sleepovers…_) Before he could even get near a pillow, she began beating him in the head repeatedly as hard and fast as possible. All he could do was try to get as close to the floor, out of her range, and back away. He stared at her from a few feet away, while she stood glaring back. Suddenly a plan flew into his head. He smirked and Jezebel tensed up, knowing that he had just got an idea. Swiftly, Draco began running a Jezebel. He lunged at her waist and they both went flying off the bed onto the rigid floor. There was a simultaneous and incredibly loud _**THUD**_.

"OW YOU ARSE!" Jezebel cried from underneath Draco, who had banged his head into the floor and lay, slightly unconscious. Downstairs there was a crash of glasses and then someone was stomping up the stairs and all the way to the bedroom door. It burst open and the pub owner came flying in, rather angry and red in the face.

"WA' IN DE 'ELL AY YOUS TWO DOIN'?!" He screamed and looked around the room, confused till he noticed them on the floor. His face got even redder and he kicked Draco in the side, who in turn moaned.

"Wa' part o' 'try ter keep it down' dun yous get? Do yous want de oole wirld ter kna yous e'yer? Is dat wa' yous want? If ay 'uv ter come in e'yer ever again, yous two will be ed de street so fast yer wands will spin!" He turned on his heel and stomped back down to the pub.

"Did you understand anything he just said?" Draco managed to get out.

"Yeah, and in short, if he's got to come up here again, we'll be on the street." Jezebel gasped out from under him. They laid there for a few more minutes.

"Draco?" Jezebel broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He was staring at the grain of the floor, which was strangely red looking.

"Get the hell _off _me." She said while trying to push him off. The back of her head was throbbing.

"You know you like it, Zavelie." He smiled and lifted himself off her. As he sat up he felt extremely dizzy and fell backward. Jezebel sat up and rubbed the back of her head, something warm was on it. She brought her hand to her face and realized the warmness was from blood.

"Oh my god Draco! You made me bleed!" She looked on the floor behind her and saw blood all over the place.

_Man, I bleed a lot…_

She turned back to Draco, "Draco! Did you hear me? You made me bleed!" He didn't sit up or even move. Frustrated, she leaned over him. Just as she was about to let loose a string of nasty words she spotted a huge gash over his right eyebrow.

"Oh god! Draco! You have a HUGE cut!" She gasped.

"Ya think?" He groaned and touched it. The warm, sticky liquid ran down his face.

"Uhmm, uhh, okay, let's see. I'll be right back. Don't move!" Jezebel uttered and ran towards the kitchen. As she ran through the doorway her foot caught onto the doorframe and she was sent flying into the kitchen. Thankfully her face caught her fall.

"AHHHHH!" Jezebel screamed as she skidded across the floor. She lay there for a few seconds, taking in the pain now on her face.

"BLEEDING OVER HERE!" Draco shouted from the bedroom. Jezebel jumped up and looked around.

"Let's see uh, I need… uhm…paper towels!" She sort of shouted and grabbed the roll.

"And uh, let's see…what else?...ICE! Ice stops bleeding!" She stuffed a bag full of ice and ran back to the wounded Draco.

"Okay here, Draco, hold these paper towels against the cut while I get you a pillow." She stood up and grabbed the pillow she had only minutes ago used as a weapon of destruction.

"Here." she put the pillow gently under his head. "Okay, let me see the cut."

Draco lifted up the bloody paper towels off his bloody face. The gash was quite deep, and still bleeding.

"Uhm, I think you might need stitches." Jezebel looked worriedly at his forehead, forgetting about her own bloody wound.

"What are skitches?" Draco managed to mutter out through the intense pain pulsing through his forehead.


	8. Won't Fale Any Pain

"No! Stitches! S-t-i-t-c-h-e-s. They're things that muggles have to close up deep wounds." She said matter-of-factly, much like Hermione.

"Zavelie?" Draco asked.

"Yeah Draco?" She continued giving him new paper towels and throwing the bloodied ones away.

"Why do you know so much about muggles?" He stared in straight in the eyes. Jezebel blushed a bit.

"Uhm, Muggle Studies. It was sort of interesting. Some things they do are so stupid. Makes me feel proud to be a witch." She smiled.

"Anyway, I think we have to get you to a muggle hospital." Jezebel knew the reaction she'd get from the sentence.

"There is NO way I am going to one of those places!" Draco said, clearly disgusted.

"I don't want to go anymore than you do but we have no other choice." She declared.

"WE HAVE MAGIC!" He shouted hoarsely.

"We can't use magic! First, our parents would kill us. Second, Voldermort would find us. Come on, it won't be _that _bad, may be it'll be a fun experience." Jezebel tried to make it sound fun, but failed miserably.

"It's not going to be a fun experience; I don't want those muggles anywhere near me! They'll just make it worse!" Draco continued staring at the ceiling.

"Fine, but if we don't go your going to get an infection AND have a huge, ugly scar." Jezebel said and crossed her arms, not looking at Draco. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Fine, help me up then." Draco said, finally caving. Jezebel smiled and helped him up. They walked down into the pub and the owner glared at them.

"Wait here." Jezebel told Draco, leaving him at a table.

"Uhm, sorry about the noise, it won't happen again, I promise." Jezebel said to the owner, crossing her fingers. "Draco has a huge gash on his forehead and I think he needs stitches. Do you know where the closest hopistal is?"

The owner just stared at her for a few seconds, "Ya mean _'ospital_?" Jezebel blushed and nodded. "Out de doer ter de rite and dun juss down de street a blind bit. Yous can't miss it." He said and cleaned out beer glasses. Jezebel nodded and began leaving.

"Oh, and e'yer, you'll need some muggle rips." He walked up to her and gave her some muggle money and walked back to his bar.

"Thanks." Jezebel smiled and helped Draco out the door and down the street.

"So, where is this place?" Draco said, getting stairs from random people.

"The owner said just down the street."

They kept walking down the street for ten minutes before they could see the hospital sign.

"Finally, I don't think I can walk anymore!" Draco light-headily said.

"It's about another five to ten minute walk Draco." Jezebel said wearily. She was tired and now her head was throbbing more.

Draco kneeled down, "I can't go anymore."

"Oh Draco come one, it's not that far." She stared at him.

"I'm just to dizzy." He said, putting his hands on the dirty ground.

"Ugh, here, get on my back, I'll carry you." She squatted down a bit and waited for him. Draco stifled a laugh, but stood up and hopped on.

"You sure you can carry me all that way, Zavelie?" He smirked, her hair smelt like raspberries.

"Yeah, you're pretty light. I once had to do the same thing for Parkinson. She may look pretty small, but she is heavy as hell." Jezebel said laughing, dismissing all the stared she got from people.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Draco laughed.

"No, probably not." Jezebel laughed with him. They finally made it into the hospital. The wait to be seen was thirty minutes and for most of the time they were looking at muggle magazines and laughing. At last it was there turn and they followed a nurse into a room and told her the problem.

"Well, yer are gonna nade stitches. We'll numb yer up an' put dem in. You'll 'av ter come back in a week or so. I'll be back in aboyt foive minutes." She walked out the door. Both Draco and Jezebel were silent, looking around the room. About ten minutes later the nurse and a doctor came in.

"'Owaya, Oi'm Dr. Sturgeon," He shook both their hands, "I'll be puttin' yisser stitches in. We'll numb yer up roi nigh wi' sum shots. After dat yer won't fale any pain." He grabbed a shot. "We'll be able ter close dis in aboyt 'en minutes or so. Ready?"

Back at the flat

"How is look?" Draco came into the sitting room, only in a towel. The blood on his face was gone, and he looked quite good. Jezebel just gawked for a minute.

"They look _that _bad?" Draco nervously touched the injury.

"No, no. Sorry. They look fine. You look like you go in a fight." Jezebel smiled.

"Can I take a shower now? I have blood all down the back of my head still."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Draco said walking back into the bedroom. He came back, sadly fully clothed. Jezebel hopped into the hot shower. As she washed her hair she touched to cut on her head and contorted in pain.

"So, what now?" Jezebel said as they both sat on the couch.

"Well, I'm sort of hungry, but not for that old soup." Draco said, staring at sullied floor.

"Yeah, me too. Hmm." Jezebel thought hard.

_There's nothing in the kitchen but that soup…_

"We could go out and eat." Jezebel looked at Draco.

"We don't have any money, we spent it all on me forehead slash eyebrow." He pointed at his head.

"Oh…yeah…" Jezebel looked back down at the floor. But, suddenly she remembered what her mum had slipped into her bag. She swiftly stood up, which made Draco jump, and ran into the bedroom. Draco just looked in the direction of the room, confused. Jezebel ran back with her bag in one hand and a small pouch in the other.

"What?!" Draco looked up at her.

"I forgot mum converted loads of galleons into muggle dollars!" She shouted excitedly and took out a wad of cash from the envelope. Draco stood up and grabbed the money from her, counting it.

"Now we can go out to eat and do other things!" She hugged Draco and put the money back in her bag.

"Just let me change and we can go!" She sprinted back to the room and came back five minutes later, totally changed. Draco smiled at the low-cut shirt she was wearing and the short skirt. Jezebel noticed him staring and grinned, that's exactly the reaction she was looking for.

"Ready?" Jezebel snapped Draco back to life.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, let's go." Draco shook his head and followed her out the pub.

"The owner said there's a really high class place a few miles away, called Admiralty. It's got French cuisine and leather booths and things, real top-notch. We just have to get to the Tube station." Jezebel said as they started walking toward the station. The sunset was a mixture of orange, pink, and purple and you could faintly see the moon.


	9. Don't Lose Your Map

The pair walked out of the Tube station. It had gotten considerably darker that when they had left. The moon could now clearly be seen and stars were appearing also.

"Looks like we have to go…this way." Jezebel pointed down a street stuffed the map back in her bag. They walked down the street and saw the restaurant, 'Admiralty'. The front of the building was beautiful, huge windows took over it. The stairs were made of black marble and the handrails were gold. Limos and other fancy cars were being driven up and taken by the valet.

"I guess I didn't dress exactly right…" Jezebel looked down at her outfit and then at the fabulous long dresses the other women were wearing.

"That doesn't matter, you look better than any of them." Draco said absentmindedly. When he realized what he said he blushed and began walking towards he doors. Jezebel stared at him for awhile, not sure if what she had heard was right, but then dismissed it as a joke and caught up with him.

Inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Huge precious stone chandeliers hung from the white marble ceilings. Expensive pictures and vases were everywhere. There was multiple levels of dinning areas and the tables were beautiful stained wood. People were being brought food on china and served drinks in crystal. There was a bridge going across a pond filled with coy and other fish. Somewhere there was someone playing a baby grand piano.

"This place is _gorgeous_." Jezebel gaped at everything inside, including the people.

"Shut your mouth, for Merlin's sake." Draco snared and walked up to the podium.

"Hi, we'd like a table." Draco said to the slightly snobby hostess.

She looked at him, almost disgusted, and then cattily said "Well, young man, it's a $500 dollar price for a table. There's a McDonald's down the road though, I'm sure that would be more to your taste and, uh, price level." The lady smiles snidely. Draco sneered back.

"Only $500? I thought this place was a _high _class restaurant. Hm, the price says otherwise. Let me check with my _wife _if she can settle for this place." He smirked at her and walked back to Jezebel. The hostess scuffed and helped the next couple.

"Obviously these people have no idea who I am or who my father is. Damn shame." He glared back at the hostess, who took no notice. "Please say we have more than $500."

"Uhm, let me see….1…3…7. Well we atleast have 700, that's enough I think." Jezebel said, putting the money back in her bag.

"Okay, come one, let's get us a table. Oh, and, uh, you're my wife." He winked and put his arm around her waist.

"You are lucky that my wife is starving. We'd like a table." Draco smirked snootily. The hostess glared and ungratefully grabbed menus and led them to their table. Their waitress came by and filled up their crystal glasses with water.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked kindly.

"Yes, we'd both like a glass of le Pastis." Draco said confidently.

"Okay, I'll be back." She grinned and walked into the back.

"How…how did you know what to ask for?" Jezebel looked at him questionably.

"My parents and I always use to eat at a French place all the time." Draco said, smirking. They both opened their menus.

"So, uh, what are you getting?" Draco asked, a bit apprehensive.

"I think I might get the Coq au vin or Bouillabaisse. What about you?" Jezebel looked up from her menu.

Draco looked deeper into his, "Uhhhmm, uh," He set the menu down and leaned closer, "I can't read French. Help."

Jezebel giggled, "How bout the… Blanquette de veau? Its veal. You like veal, right?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Draco smiled, actually smiled, back.

"I just remember you saying it one time." She laughed again.

"…How'd you know what it was?" Draco looked back at his menu.

"I know some French. My parents and I use to always eat at this French place all the time." She smirked. Draco laughed a bit and the waitress came over with their glasses.

"Are you two ready to order?" She said, taking out a notepad. Draco looked at Jezebel for help.

"Oh, yes, I would like the Bouillabaisse and he would like the Blanquette de veau, please." Jezebel said, handing over the menus.

"Okay, is that all?" The waitress looked up from her writings.

"Yes, for now. Thank you." Jezebel nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in about ten minutes." The waitress turned and left.

Draco and Jezebel talked about how the living situation sucked, how the pub owner was really rude and strange, and what they were going to do tomorrow and the rest of the time they had to live in the flat. Dinner was great, and the ordered Champagne and Crème Brûlée for desert. They walked out of the restaurant arm-in-arm, at least a thousand dollars poorer and very full. They walked out into the warm night air, talking and laughing, and a moment of singing.

"Wait…where's the Tube?" Jezebel stopped at a corner and looked down the streets.

"Uhm, aren't you supposed to know? You're the one with the map?" Draco looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. Duh." She said and rummaged through her purse.

"Uhh, it's not in here…" She looked up at Draco.

"What?! You put it back in your bag didn't you? Stop joking Jezebel." Draco took his arm from hers.

"Draco, I'm not! I don't know what happened! I put it in my bag and then we went to dinner and then we walked here. I didn't even get into my purse at all!" She tried racking her mind, trying to find where it would be.

Back at the Admiralty

The waitress, Antoinette, cleared the table. As she pushed in the chairs she noticed a paper on the floor, where a young woman had just been seated.

_Hmm, what's this?_

She opened it and realized it was a map of London and surrounding areas.

_Aw, poor tourists! I hope their not too lost…_

She took the map with the dishes and set it safely away.

Back at the street corner

"So now what?! We're stuck at a street corner and have no idea were we are?" Draco kept looking down the streets.

"I don't know! Do you know the way back to the restaurant? I'm sure that's where I left the map." She was on the verge of tears.

"I have no idea. Uhm…let's walk this way." Draco started walking down the street and Jezebel followed. The wind started picking up as they walked, and it got noticeably colder. As they walked the neighborhoods got more and more run down. Other people were walking the streets or standing in alleyways, all watching as the two walked by. Jezebel got closer to Draco, getting a little afraid of the stares she was getting. Draco noticed and put his arm around her as the wind picked up. She smiled at him and he nodded back and kept walking. Jezebel looked back and saw a group of people following them.

"Draco, I think we're being followed…" Jezebel whispered into his ear.

He looked back, "Yeah I think so too. Just keep with me." He said and began walking faster. Jezebel held tighter onto Draco's waist. Suddenly Draco turned down an alleyway, and only a minute later so did the group of people.

"You have your wand?" Draco asked as they took another turn.

"Yeah, but Draco we can't use magic! 'They' might find us." Jezebel held onto her wand in her bag.

"I think they already have." He whispered back. She shot a look at him but he kept looking forward.

"When I tell you we are going to use the Fumos spell, okay? Then just follow me." Draco said, looking back at the group. Jezebel nodded and held tighter onto her wand.

Out of nowhere another group of people came down the alleyway. Draco and Jezebel stopped in their tracks as the group behind them caught up.

"What are they chanting?" Jezebel yelled above the noise of the two huge groups.

"I don't know!" Draco yelled back and leaned up on the wall.

"MILLWALL! MILLWALL! MILLWALL!" The group in front of them was all chanting, some in a drunken yell. The group who had been behind them had grown and was now right next to them.

"WEST HAM! WEST HAM! WEST HAM!"

"What the hell is 'West Ham' and 'Millwall'?" Draco shouted to Jezebel.

"No idea!" Jezebel screamed back as she was pushed up against the wall. She grabbed a dark-haired guy with stunning blue eyes and asked him what was going on.

He gave her a funny look and said, "'Re ya kiddin' me? Ya 'ave nah idea?" Jezebel shook her head and he began yelling again," Blimey, well we're West 'am United's football firm, the ICF. And those," He pointed to the other group, "those wite there 're our biggest rivals, the chuffin' Millwall Bushwhackers. And wot ya two 're abaht ter expirence is a perfect example of fightin' or wot the gavvers loike ter call, 'ooliganism. Better watch aahhht." He gave a delicious smile and moved to the front of the group and began shouting with the other.

"What'd he say?" Draco looked down at Jezebel.

"Two 'firms' or something like that. They both represent a football team, a muggle sport. And they're about to fight. We should probably get out of here before it sta-"

But before Jezebel could finish what she was saying the fighting broke out. Bottles and bricks were flying into the crowd. Suddenly Jezebel got swept away from Draco and into the fighting.

"DRACO!? DRACO!" Jezebel kept yelling for him, dodging bottles and fists.

"'ello love, fancy a stroll wif me?" A guy dresses in blue and white had grabbed Jezebel.

"W-what?" Jezebel said, helpless over the strong man.

"Ay come wif me, ya pretty lil' lass, I'll get ya aahhht of 'ere. Come along wif me." He smiled and looked her up and down.

"N-no!" She tried to get away but couldn't. He started dragging her through the crowd.

"Daan't struggle lass. Ya kna ya can't get away. I'll take good care of ya, you're lil' West Ham lad won't even notice." He laughed a horrible, alcohol filled laugh. Out of nowhere a bottle came crashing down on his head and he fell over. Jezebel looked up to see her savior and say the same piercing eyes she had seen earlier, only this time he had cuts on his face and the beginning of what was sure to be a black eye.

"Guess ya didn't catch the part abaht leavin' before it started? Come wif me, I'll get ya and your boyfriend aahhht of 'ere." He grabbed her hand.

"Thank you! But he's not my boyfriend." She said, dodging yet another bottle. The guy looked back and smiled. A few random punches and bottle dodging later he found Draco.

"Jezebel! What happened? Who's this?" He shouted.

"I got taken by some Millwall guy, I'm mine. This is, uh, who are you?" She looked at the guy.

He wiped off some blood on his face, "Me? The name's Max 'astings." He shook both their hands.

"Wot's your names?" He said as a bottle broke at his feet.

"I'm Jezebel Zavelie and this is Draco Malfoy" Jezebel smiled.

"Sum strange names ya got there. Nice ter meet ya and aw, but I gotta get back and 'elp me lads," He smiled and looked at Draco, "You're welcome ter 'elp brovwer. There's always an after party." He winked. "Clock ya 'round." He walked back into the fighting groups. Jezebel and Draco stood, mesmerized by the flying punches and bottles.

"We should get out of here!" Jezebel yelled over the commotion. Draco nodded and they began walking out of the alleyway. Suddenly, the whirring of police sirens began and they could faintly see the flashing lights.

"Come on! We need to get out of here." Draco said, anxiously.

Then came a shout from in the alley, "IT'S THE BLEEDIN' GAVVERS! BACK TER THE ABBEY!"

Pandemonium broke out. Everyone was running, everyway. "Ya plannin' on stayin' the chuffin' night in jail?! Ay yo trip! Folla us!" A rugged blonde was shouting as he wiped the blood away from his eyes. The pair didn't give a second thought and began running with the group.

"Where are we going?" She panted as they took another turn through the alleys, the sirens getting closer.

"Back ter the 'The Queens Head'."


	10. Brews Make Friends

**A/N: So, new chapter, I also changed chapter 9's ending, so check it out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will most definitley return the favor!**

**Thaannkkk you and enjoy!**

The group of hooligans began slowing down as they came upon a shoddy, peeling green building on a corner.

"'Ere we 're, 'The Queens 'Ead', ya two 're welcome ter a drin, or five." The rugged blonde from before said smiling.

"…Thanks." Jezebel said as they were pushed, by the crowd, into the pub.

The inside of the pub looked only a bit better than the outside. The bar, chairs, tables, and other wood things were made of nice finished oak. But the red and gold wallpaper was peeling off in places, and in the corner was a pile of broken chairs, tables, and beer mugs. The bartender, who was also the owner, was a tough looking, skin-head. He seemed friendly with the regulars of the bar, but when Draco and Jezebel walked up and sat down, he was less then welcoming.

"'Ey, 'oo the 'ell 're ya two?" He said, walking up to them, looking at them suspiciously.

"We're um, new here." Jezebel stuttered out.

"That didn't answer me question, 'oo 're ya?" He said, setting a mug down. A few people were watching with interest.

"The name is Draco, and this is Jezebel." He said putting his arm around her. She gave him a quick smile.

"Seems suspicious ter me, why 're ya 'ere?" He served a man next to them a beer.

Just as Jezebel was about to answer, someone jumped in the conversation.

"Nah worries, brov, they're wif me. They're sum old mates of mine from back in the day. 'A baht a round for the hoppin' pot, on me." Max said from behind them. The bartender nodded and began passing brews to everyone, including the three of them.

"Thanks for that, I wasn't sure what to say." Jezebel turned to him and smiled.

"Nah problem, ya two 're lucky I got 'ere when I did, that bloke ain't friendly towards new people 'round 'ere. Why daan't ya two come sit wif me and sum of me mates for a round or two?" He gave a gorgeous smile and they followed him to a table to the side of the bar.

"Alwigh' gents, this is Draco and Jezebel, sum friends of mine." Max said as they walked up to the circular table, "Jezebel, Draco, this is Michael, Bishop and his girl Charlotte, Boswall, Danni, Lambart and his girl Jess," each person shook their hands or gave a nod of acknowledgement, "Go on take a seat then." Max said as he sat next to Michael. Draco and Jezebel nervously sat down between Max and Jess.

"'Ey, new brov gets the rounds" Danni nodded towards Draco.

"What?"

"It's tradition, the new bloke gets the rounds o' brew, 'e pays for them too." Boswall cut in.

Draco eyes flickered, a bit, _There is no way __**I **__am getting __**their **__drinks! I'm not a f'in servant!_

Jezebel noticed and leaned towards him, "Draco, just do it, they don't look like the people you want to mess with."

He sneered, "Did you forget who I am?"

"Wots ya say brov? Ya garn ter get our drinks, or do we need ter _talk _outside?" Boswall leaned in towards him, a twinge of maliciousness in his eyes. Everyone at the table looked from Boswall to Draco. Jezebel gave him a pleading look, but he didn't notice, he was staring down Boswall.

"I'm neither your servant nor your mum. Get yourself a drink." Draco said, hardly blinking. Jezebel dropped and shook her head. Everyone else's eyes got wide.

"Wot did ya say ter me?" Boswall said, tensing up.

"Get. Your. Own. Drink." Draco slowly repeated himself.

"Boy do you-" Boswall stood up, Danni holding him back.

" Bos, take it 'easy', just let it 'go' blud" Max also standing up.

"Nah, obviously 'e doesn't kna 'a things work round 'ere. 'E either gets then drinks, or we're garn outside."

"I'm not getting you a fucking thing," Draco stood up, "Come on, Jezebel, we keep better company than this lot." He turned and started out the pub.

"Uhm, thanks Max, maybe we'll see you around?" Jezebel said quickly and walked away.

"I'll walk you out." Max yelled and chased after them.

Boswall spat "That's why we daan't brin' newcomers in, they're good for nuffin'. That wahn better watch 'is back," He glared towards the door and sat down, "Go get anovver round, Lambart."

When Max got out of the noisy, smokey pub Jezebel was sitting on the curb yelling at Draco as he looked up and down streets.

"Oi, Jez!" Max yelled out as he walked towards her.

"Hey Max." Jezebel stood up.

"Sorry baht me boys back there, they're a lil' territorial. Wot 're ya guys still doin' 'ere?"

She sighed, "Long story short, we have no idea how to get back to our room. And _**Draco**_ here is trying to get the Knight Bu-, a, uhm, taxi, to pick us up."

"Well, not taxi's come daahhhn this road anymore, and the Knight Bus, it only comes if you're on a deserted street. and next ter a bustlin' pub is nah where near deserted. I could take ya two back ter your place, if ya want." Max took his coat off and put it on Jezebel.

"Yeah, that would be nice, thank you." She smiled at first, but then it melted into confusion.

"Wait, the _Knight Bus_? How do you know about that? Jezebel said, wrapping the coat tighter.

"Prolly the same way ya kna." He gave his brightening smile. Jezebel smiled back.

_It's nice to know we're not alone._

"'Ey, brov," He yelled and motioned at Draco, "'a abaht I sha ya back ter your place?"

"How am I supposed to trust _you_?" Draco stopped pacing and stared back at him.

Jezebel answered before Max, "Draco, just give up already, we can trust him, he's like us."

Too tired to argue, Draco just nodded.

"Alwigh', what's the placed called?"

"The 'Nag's Head Pub'" Jezebel said, shivering.

"….And where is that?" Max cocked his head.

"The London Borough of Newham." Draco interjected.

"Great, let's get garn." Max started off down the poorly lit street, Jezebel and Draco following.


End file.
